the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Skully and Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank)
Overall [[Skully]] and [[Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank)|Ratchet]] are extremely close and often mess around with each other, knowing full and well that their insults or remarks won't offend each other. It's hard to tear them apart once they've gotten next to each other. Ratchet often likes to tease Skully both erotically and by poking fun at him. Skully, in turn, makes fun of his height and punches him in the shoulder playfully. They're also very supportive of each other and won't let anyone put them down. Russia 8: Out Of This World After Ratchet crashed to Earth in Russia, Skully went to check it out. He healed Ratchet's wounds and helped repair his ship. Ratchet invited Skully onto his ship to check out the weaponry as "payment" for his help. After hearing about Dr. Nefarious, Skully offered his assistance and two set out. Throughout all of this, Ratchet was unknowingly flirting with Skully and Skully was checking him out. They quickly became friends on the way to fight the robotic menace. Their friendship quickly became stronger as they fought alongside each other and they were already best friends when Skully saved his life as he said he would by taking out Dr. Nefarious when the Lombax was used as part of the plan. They both proceeded to get even closer by saying they couldn't live without each other after they left the planet. When Ratchet invited Skully to his apartment, things quickly escalated as Skully began making light fun of Ratchet and him going along with it (all whilst Ratchet undressed). Ratchet asked whether or not Skully liked him since he had the feeling that he did. This caused Skully to get nervous and deny it, but then quickly tell him the truth. Embarrassed, he asked Ratchet if he liked him back to which the Lombax replied by doing a sexual crawl across the bedspread and kissing the young male. Things escalated even more as Ratchet teased him and they went "all the way". Later on, they went partying where Skully got extremely drunk and many hilarious scenes occurred; one of which was with Ratchet where they sat on a big roullette table before dizzily dancing on a table and falling off. Russia 10: Pepper's Wish Although the scene between Skully and Ratchet was short, it was important. When [[Pepper]] got his parents back, Ratchet told Skully that he was an amzing person for doing what he did; not just for Pepper, but for him (referencing how he brought Ratchet's species back on their home planet). Skully replied with getting a little emotional on how his worst fear was losing his family and that he lived it more than once; more than anyone should ever have to deal with in nineteen years. Ratchet comforted him and went and got on the plane to have privacy and quiet to talk. New York 1: Arrival When the plane landed, it was shown that apparently after the two talked, they had cuddled up together in the bed. The only thing shown afterwards was that they went shopping at various places. New York 4: Ganging Up Ratchet wasn't seen until near the end of the episode, but he played a crucial part. When Skully, [[Brittany]], [[Femur]], and [[Fracture]] moved into the innermost area of the gang property to save [[Assassin]], they knocked out Fracture and Femur and was holding Brittany against the wall. Skully was led outside with a gun to the back of his head. As Assassin was missing all his weapons and was tied up pretty well, Skully was pretty much screwed. Ratchet showed up in the nick of time to snipe the gun-wielder (with the gun Skully gave him) which allowed Skully to take the weapon and take out the remaining gang members. Afterwards, he kicked the dead body of the gun-wielder before hugging Skully and saying how he got worried and had to make sure eveything went smoothly. The two shared a kiss and Skully thanked him. Japan 1: Arrival Skully and Ratchet were seen playing Ratchet and Clank with Skully playing as Ratchet while making him do stupid things and the two of them joking around about it. Japan 3: Zombie Island Ratchet came in about half-way into the episode to come and rescue Skully, but his ship was shot down, resulting in his ship crashing into the city and him getting thrown from his seat. Instead of coming to save Skully, Skully came and saved him by fighting off the incoming zombies and then getting him onto the rooftops. From there, Skully bandaged him up and gave him some painkillers. Throughout the episode, Ratchet tried to help Skully, but Skully usually wound up helping him. Towards the end, he made an attempt to save everyone by flying the helicopter, but the storm had already hit, so it was too late. Luckily, [[Godzilla (Godzilla)|Kryptonite]] came to help. Japan 4: Valentine's Day Ratchet and Skully shared some quality time over dinner that the Lombax had cooked. Coincidentally, Skully had brought wine and some flowers. After some dinner chat and some stories, they had a gun fight (with protective clothing) as an extreme version of tag. Germany 1: Arrival Skully and Ratchet were seen pulling some pranks on others and pushing random buttons on the aiplane's control panel to figure out what they did. This led to some funny scenes. Germany 3: Total Drama Revisit Skully and Ratchet both signed up for Total Drama and were placed on the same team. For the most part, they didn't interact too much. However, later on, this changed. While Skully and Ratchet were having a moment, [[Doug (Regular Show)|Doug]] caught [[Discord (My Little Pony)|Discord]] and [[Scar (Lion King)|Scar]] plotting to get rid of Ratchet. Doug covered for Ratchet, saying that he had taken on the Lombax's form and thus getting eliminated. However, right before he was voted off, he caught Scar plotting with Discord to get Skully voted off. Luckily, Doug was able to get his message across despite getting sent off without getting to finish explaining. Ratchet dispelled the rumors going around by getting everyone back on Skully's side instead of Scar's and Discord's. On accident, he got Discord voted off despite the lord of chaos refusing to assist Scar in getting Skully voted off. Not too long afterwards, he was voted off after supposedly fixing up their team's machine, but it exploding and almost killing them. However, Skully stood by his side and said it was an honest mistake. When it came down to [[Dawn (Total Drama)|Dawn]], Skully, and Scar in the finale, Ratchet was seen rooting for his boyfriend. However, Skully made it his personal mission to make sure that Dawn made it without Scar causing any trouble. This resulted in him not getting to finish, but Scar didn't either. Although Skully took the dive, Ratchet told him he was proud of him for doing the right thing; kicking Scar's butt. Guns N' Roses (Short) When Ratchet went to help save a planet in danger, he and his friend, [[Clank (Ratchet and Clank)|Clank]], wound up in trouble. Luckily for them, Skully came to the rescue. Skully proposed to Ratchet to which he accepted and they went to his home planet to get married like Lombaxes do. After meeting Ratchet's family and some heartwarming and emotional moments, they went off to the lake to do the ritual. The two stood waist deep in the water, facing away from each other in the dark and in silence; the only sounds that could be heard were the various swamp creatures and their breathing. After several hours of silence and darkness, the sun came up (completing the Lombax-styled marriage) and the two turned to face each other before embracing each other and sharing a kiss. England 8: Lightning Doesn't Strike Twice France 1: Another One Bites The Dust (Part 1) France 2: Another One Bites The Dust (Part 2) Egypt 3: Pyramid Schematics Alaska 1: Arrival Alaska 4: An Alien Thing Alaska 10: Group Assignment